


the one where a semi-greek god and synthezoid are in love

by HYACINTHHOUSE



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Gay Male Character, Kind of!, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Stargazing, Trans Male Character, again. lol, badly written greek god, but they love each other - Freeform, hes not.. completely a greek god but heavily inspired LOLL, im pulling these tags out of my ass i really am, its not mentioned but apollo is transmasc, kind of angst, like? once though, moonlight talks, well... more like two immortal entities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 12:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYACINTHHOUSE/pseuds/HYACINTHHOUSE
Summary: “we may not have long together. and, i want to be with you for as long as i have, and i hope that’s a good, long while.”vision x male oc (apollo)
Relationships: Vision (Marvel) & Original Male Character(s), Vision (Marvel)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	the one where a semi-greek god and synthezoid are in love

**Author's Note:**

> this is very very indulgent. basically this is set before infinity war but not long before, i think.

“vision.” apollo called as the two stared out into the night sky.

“yes, darling?” the synthezoid in question turned his head, training his eyes on the being beside him.

“we may not have long together.” he announced, his voice devoid of any emotion. silence hung in the cool night air as they reminded themselves of the doom seemingly looming over them.

“and, i want to be with you for as long as i have.” apollo admitted as he played with his fingers that had previously been splayed across his chest. this, admittedly, shocked vision. he had never seemed to doubt his partner’s affection, but he was hardly the verbal one, especially when it came to emotions. “and i hope...” the man in question turned to face vision, their eyes locking. “i hope that’s a good, long while.” he whispered. and in that moment, it had only been the two of them. a god and an android- two unlikely paths crossing into one, everything else falling away.

it was vision who reached for him, first, but it was apollo who had closed the gap. and there they lie, kissing underneath the moonlit stars. two lovers, never meant to meet. but somehow, they did.

“it will be.” vision murmured, his hands cradling apollo's face.

and, in the future, it wouldn't be. but, to those two, in that fleeting instant, it was.


End file.
